Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood: The Series
Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood: The Series is a spin off to Hidden Chronicles. Cast List *Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) *Tigger (Jim Cummings) *Rita (Mandy Moore) *Piglet (Travis Oates) *Rabbit (Tom Kenny) *Eeyore *Gopher (James Arnold Taylor) *Jeremy the Crow (Dan Castellaneta) *Fievel Mousekewitz (Brianne Siddall) *Elizabeth Brisby (Gail Webster; Singing by Cassidy Ladden) *Justin (Doug Erholtz) *Cholena (Leeza Miller McGee) *Tanya Mousekewitz (Cathy Cavadini) *Teresa Brisby (Tara Strong) *Timmy Brisby (Elizabeth Daily) *Martin Brisby (Justin Timberlake) *Cynthia Brisby (Andrea Libman) *Auntie Shrew (Jane Horrocks) *Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *José Carioca (Rob Paulsen) *Panchito Pistoles (Carlos Alazraqui) *Daisy Duck (Cathy Cavadini) *Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Russi Taylor) *Webby Vanderquack (Russi Taylor) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *Benny the Cab *Baby Herman *Owl *Sailor Scouts *Dino Tyranno (Kim Strauss) *Dino Brachio (Tom Wyner) *Dino Stego (Peter Lurie) *Dino Sabre (Peter Lurie) *Dino Ptera (Lenore Zann) *Dino Tricera (Joey Camen) *Dino Mammoth (Beau Billingslea) *Dino Styraco (Wally Wingert) *Dino Toro (Tom Wyner) *Dino Centro (Richard Epcar) *Dino Pachy (Wally Wingert) *Dino Arch *Dino Kenty (James Arnold Taylor) *Christopher Robin *Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) *Yen Sid (Corey Burton) *The Blue Fairy (Rosalyn Landor) *Po the Panda *Master Shifu *The Furious Five *Snow White (Katherine Von Till) *Prince Frederick (James Arnold Taylor) *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale; Singing by Kazumi Evans) *Prince Charmant (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Alice (Kat Cressida) *Aurora (Kate Higgins; Singing by Kazumi Evans) *Prince Phillip (Josh Robert Thompson) *Taran (Elijah Wood) *Eilonwy (Kat Cressida) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Prince Eric (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Beast/Prince Adam (Robby Benson) *Belle (Julie Nathanson) *Aladdin (Scott Weinger) *Jasmine (Linda Larkin; Singing by Liz Callaway) *Pocahontas (Irene Bedard; Singing by Judy Kuhn) *John Rolfe (Richard Epcar) *Fa Mulan (Ming-Na; Singing by Lea Salonga) *Li Shang (B.D. Wong) *Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) *Prince Naveen (Bruno Campos) *Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) *Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) *Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen (Idina Menzel) *Dirk the Daring (Dan Molina) *Princess Daphne (Vera Lanpher-Pacheco) *Spring Sprite (Helena Bonham Carter) *Bambi (Preston Bailey) *Faline (Andrea Bowen) *Bugs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety (Eric Goldberg) *Chernabog *Bowser (Kenny James) *Bowser, Jr. *Mistress Nine *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Rumpelstiltskin *Wicked Witches *Maleficent *Diablo *Goons *The Wicked Queen *Evil Trees *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Glut the Shark *Cruella De Vil *Scar (Tom Kane) *Zira *Claude Frollo *Frollo's Guards *Jafar *Jafar's Thugs *Hades (James Wood) *Pain and Panic *The Horned King *Creeper *Gwythaints *The Horned King's Guards *Cauldron-Born *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Hook's Pirates *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Card Soldiers (James Arnold Taylor) *The Ringmaster *Clown Bandits *Governor Ratcliffe *Gaston *Shan-Yu *The Huns *Dr. Facilier *Lawrence *Shadow Deities *Judge Doom (James Horan) *Toon Patrol *Oogie Boogie *Mother Gothel *Headless Horseman (Robert Axelrod) *The Wicked Witch of the West *Kahmunrah *Horus Warriors *Ivan the Terrible *Muscovites *Napoleon Bonaparte *Grande Armée *Al Capone *Capone Gangsters *Adolf Hitler (Daran Norris) *Nazis *Cat R. Waul (John Cleese) *T.R. Chula *Cat Gangsters (Roger L. Jackson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Clancy Brown, Tom Kane, Wally Wingert, Ari Ross, Andre Sogliuzzo, James Arnold Taylor, Jaleel White, Robert Axelrod, Corey Burton, Daran Norris, Jim Cummings) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Christopher Plummer) *Lord Barkis (Richard E. Grant) *Belladonna *Queen Chrysalis (Kathleen Barr) *Changelings *Drej Empire (Christopher Scarabosio) *Koopa Warriors *Chernabog's Army *Blinky (Devadas "Deva" George) *Clyde (Kevin Deters) *Inky (Devadas "Deva" George) *Pinky (Grey DeLisle) *Robotnik (Gary Chalk) *Cyril the Zombie (Raymond Persi) *1011001 (Devadas "Deva" George) *1011001's Cyborgs (Dee Bradley Baker, Andre Sogliuzzo, Matthew Wood, Dave Spafford) *Saitine (Martin Jarvis) *Mishaela (Kathleen Barr) *Neff *Kano (Brian Kesinger) *Smoke (Jeremy Ratchford) *Dark Shinobi *Zangief (Rich Moore) *Borf (Colby Bluth) *Mordroc (Paul Sabella) *Singe (Jonathan Dern) *Mufasa (James Earl Jones) *Bambi's Mother (Carolyn Hennesy) *Sitka (D.B. Sweeney) *Ray (Jim Cummings) *King Harold (John Cleese) *Nicodemus (Liam Neeson) *Jonathan Brisby (Ewan McGregor) *Jenner (Kelsey Grammer) *Sullivan (Tom Kane) *Basil (John Cleese) *Dawson (Jim Cummings) *Olivia Flaversham *Tom and Jerry (Rob Paulsen and Frank Welker) *Scooby Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy *Fred *Velma *Daphne *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) *Rosetta *Silvermist *Fawn *Iridessa *Terrence *Vidia *Periwinkle *Tomte (Danny DeVito) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith; Singing by Samuel Vincent) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Corrine Orr; Singing by Stevie Louise Vallance) *Manic the Hedgehog (Jaleel White; Singing by Tyley Ross) *Bumpy the Clown (Paul Factora) Category:Television Series Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood